(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamps for cylindrical objects, and more particularly to a mechanical clamp for deploying and retrieving cylindrical objects from a platform such as the deployment/retrieval of cylindrical objects from the side of a boat or ship.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The Navy uses cylindrically-shaped, unmanned underwater vehicles (UUV) for a variety of tasks to include underwater information collection, underwater vehicle testing, military exercises, etc. For many of these tasks, the UUV is deployed and then retrieved from the deck of a surface platform or ship. In most instances, the UUV is hoisted from the water or lowered into the water using a number of poles, each of which has a hooked end. This requires at least two people and requires the people to raise or lower the UUV in unison to keep the UUV from sliding out of one or both hooks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clamp that can be used to deploy or retrieve a cylindrical object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clamp for cylindrical objects that can be operated to deploy and retrieve a cylindrical object from the water.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a clamp for cylindrical objects that is of simple construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clamp for cylindrical objects that can be operated/used by one person to deploy or retrieve the object.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a clamp for cylindrical objects is provided. Each of a plurality of split-rings has a first half-ring and a second half-ring. For each of the plurality of split-rings, a first means hingedly couples the first half-ring to the second half-ring at a hinge point. Second means are coupled to each first half-ring at a distance from the hinge point. Third means are coupled to the second means for selectively applying a pulling force thereto to simultaneously open each of the split-rings, or for selectively applying a pushing force thereto to simultaneously close each of the split-rings. The first means can be a bar passing through each first and second half-ring of the split-rings. The second means can be a bar that just passes though each first half-ring.